And Through It All I've Always'd Loved You
by amorreal
Summary: Pansy dies and Draco her husband is left to clean out her private study. What happens when he finda something that he had never expected to find in a million years all tied to one person from long ago. sorry but i am corrently undergoing prob. and will no
1. Let Me Tell A Tale

**A/N-** so, okay I am going to continue with this fic. Though I was really hoping to have more people review the story. Oh yeah just so people remember what I said before about how the rest of the story is in Dracos view about everything that pansy has written about his relationship with Hermione. We only go back to referring to the diary towards the end. Thanks people, hope you like it. Just so you know I am currently typing this on my birthday sp those of you who liked it should be thankful, just kidding!

Anyway here it goes……...

**LET ME TELL A TALE** (CHAPTER TWO)

(We continue first with the diary)

Let me tell you the tale of there love, how it started and how it tragically ended. Draco smiled, he remembered it quite well. He suddenly found himself drifting off into la la land as his memories overcame him and he started to remember all that happened. He closed his eyes and tried very hard not to start crying as the memory of that fateful day began to play in his head, he felt so helpless, so alone.

And suddenly he drifted off into a deep sleep his memories still with him, playing over and over in his mind until it picked one out and just ran with it. This memory was of the time when Draco had first started to respect Hermione, something that grew to so much more than that.

(A/n-we now delve into Draco's memories, yay!)

It all started one day when Hermione was kidnapped and locked in the dungeon of the death eater hideout. The death eaters had kidnapped her in an attempt to lure Harry Potter there to save her. The plan was that as soon as Harry came the Dark Lord would fight against Harry and naturally win and kill the so called hero of the wizarding world.

To the death eaters this plan seemed the absolute best plan ever for they were sure that this would work the only thing was that they had no idea who they were dealing with. Hermione Granger was no ordinary witch, she was a Gryffindor, the epitome of bravery, she just wouldn't stand for any of this, and she'd rather have herself killed than endanger the life of her best friend, her blood brother in a sense. They had no idea that as soon as Hermione would wake up and had found her bearings she would have a few things up her sleeve that even they had never seen. Of course this would all take time but for Hermione time was the one thing she actually had.

Hermione awoke with a start, she looked around at her surroundings and was at a complete loss as to where she was and why her body ached all over and she had a mind splitting headache. A few minutes later Hermione's eyes began to become accustomed to the darkness that engulfed her and she started to make out a few things in the distance.

Her curiosity getting the better of her she started to crawl painfully to the hazy images shed seen before her. After crawling about ten feet Hermione could finally make out what the images were and this horrified her. Before her eyes she saw metal bars, apparently she was locked in some sort of prison. Suddenly things began to click together in her head, of course that's why she was hurting all over and couldn't remember anything other than walking down the street heading to the town library (typical Hermione, her head always in a book, but that's about to change, as the saying goes "prison changes a person").

Her thoughts suddenly halted to a stop as she heard distinct footsteps approaching her cell and could see a tall figure with black robes and hood which covered his face heading towards her. He then came to a halt about a few feet from Hermione's cell and just leaned against the wall.

Hermione was getting really frustrated here; she wasn't used to someone just standing near her and not uttering a sound and was getting angrier by the second. She finally decided to take the situation into her own hands and started to speak, something that the black robed figure had obviously not expected for as soon as her mouth started to omit sound the man jerked his head up looking rather startled. As the man jerked his head up Hermione was able to catch a part of what he looked like, she saw his eyes. They were grayish silver orbs, eyes that lacked anything in them except for the ever so clear show of sorrow and sadness. This person was obviously troubled that was for sure.

Draco couldn't believe it, even after he had told his father countless times before that he did not wish to be a follower of Lord Voldemort his father had still ignored him and instead had begun to torture him. He could still hear Lucius's voice ringing in his head "You will become a follower of the Dark Lord, do you hear me? You will listen to whatever his Lordship tells you and obey his every command." He still remembered his own words quite clearly. "No Father, I will do no such thing, I will not follow a man who isn't even human. You instilled in me the values of a Malfoy and you taught me that one of the most important traits of a Malfoy is that we don't listen to the commands of others and instead do as we please. I don't know about you but I still believe in that and I will not and cannot serve another person, even if that person is the Dark Lord." At that moment he had suddenly gotten a burst of what some would call Gryffindor pride and he had finally told his father off. Immediately after Draco finished his speech he immediately regretted it from the look of disgust that his father was sending him. And before Draco could even utter a word of apology his father had pulled out his wand and pointed straight at Dracos heart and uttered a total of seven words, "You will serve the Dark Lord", before he cast a spell on his son by yelling out _"Crucio"_ immediately Draco felt as though all of his body had been put into a grinder, as if he had just been stabbed with at least one thousand knives. He felt a pain that he had never experienced before, one that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy (well maybe Potty and Weasel, perhaps even his father now, but other than that no one else).

After his father had taken the unforgivable curse off him he had told a pale faced Draco that he was to take death eater lessons throughout the summer and the day before his seventh year he would receive his dark mark. His father also stressed that Draco would be doing this the whole time with a smile on his face or else he'd have the wrath of his father upon him.

So that was were Draco was heading now, to do his so called death eater training. Today his assignment was to go to the dungeons and keep an eye out on the prisoner they held there. Draco had no idea who this person was nor did he care because as all egotistical prats believe "If something doesn't have anything to do with me than it isn't worth neither my time or attention".

Draco walked down the corridor of the dungeons to the cell which he had been instructed to guard. Feeling bored and at a loss of what to do Draco leant against a wall a few feet away from the cell and began to dose off.

Draco was rudely awoken from his sleep a few moments later as the person in the cell started to yell. Draco jerked his head up and was amazed at what he saw before him. The prisoner who he was guarding was a girl, not only that but she was the girl he'd had a crush on since day one of Hogwarts although he'd never admit it to a living soul. She was the bushy haired, know-it-all-witch Hermione Granger.

**A/N-** so how do you like it so far, you have no idea how hard I worked on this I rewrote this chapter over at least twenty times before deeming it worthy of submission. I would very much appreciate it if you would please review after reading. People's reviews always brighten up my day. Besides, how do I know if I should actually continue on with the next chapter? In order for me to continue I need to have enough people that say they like it or else it's pointless and a waste of my time which by the way I don't have a lot of.

R and R please!

Chow!

Amorreal

p.s. - in case anyone wants to know I've already titled my next chapter, I plan to call it "hard hitting questions". Cool huh!


	2. Hard Hitting Questions

**A/N- **Hey people, so as I said I would, here's the next chapter. As the saying goes "Never make a promise you can't keep" (At least I think that's how it goes). Anyways so as I said here's the next chapter. Oh yeah just so people know, the whole time I was writing this I was listen to the best band ever, Panic At The Disco, they like totally rock. Anyway you people should try it out you know, I'm just saying. Hey I almost forgot, I'd like to give a shout out to my older brother who if he knew that I was doing this would probably want to murder me (lol- annoying your older brothers is always so much fun), anyway I'd just like to tell him "Happy Birthday". So people I would like to hear more from you than just the same old "love it, continue" stuff, I'm curious of what people think. Don't be afraid to ask questions and stuff, even though you may think that they sound stupid, I enjoy it. It gives me ideas and most importantly it takes up my time. I know that this probably sounds kind of weird but I am completely bored and school only let out a week ago. When school starts I'll probably be begging for the summer but for right now I am absolutely clueless as to what to do to occupy my time. Anyway enough about me so all I want to say now is that I hope you like the next chapter.

Chow!

Amorreal

**HARD HITTING QUESTIONS**

Draco couldn't believe it, this was definitely Granger. There was no mistaking it. He had seen those eyes way too many times to not know. Ever since day one of Hogwarts when she had astounded him with her knowledge he had been having dreams of him lying under a shade tree with her nestled next to him. She had a smile on her face, a smile that brought joy to all that saw it. A smile that spread throughout her whole body, bringing out the little flecks of gold in her deep brown eyes. Her eyes were one of his favorite things about her so naturally he knew it was her. There was no denying it. His love was held captive by his own people. He didn't know what to do. He just had to get away from it all.

With that thought in mind he swiftly turned around and began to run down the dungeon halls away from the girl he desperately loved. Lately life had just become too much to handle. He needed a break, He needed time to think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione called desperately to the death eater as he began to run away from the dungeons. "Get back here you son-of-a-bitch" she called. "Who in the hell do you think you are, your all nothing but cowards serving a man who will in all probability end up killing you in the end". She couldn't believe it, the death eater after seeing she had woken up had looked up at her with those silvery eyes which held sadness and then had abruptly turned around and started to run away. This guy had nerve.

But Hermione wouldn't stand for this. After all she was a Gryffindor and that meant that she was brave and unafraid of the death eater. As she was saying all this she had a small smile playing across her face.

Hermione was a smart witch and knew that just plain insulting the death eater wouldn't help bring him back. She had to hit him were it hurts, and that was precisely what she was doing. She stopped for a minute to listen for footsteps and an even wider smile appeared across her face as she heard the faint sounds of feet walking towards her slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco continued running down the dungeon halls but was soon stopped by a girl yelling at him. Not only this, but the girl was Hermione. She was shouting insults at him saying that he was a deatheater, a coward, and that in the end the Dark Lord would probably end up killing him and all the other death eaters.

He was mad. She was making him out to be the exact person who he despised, his father. Ever since Draco had begun Hogwarts he had vowed that he would never become like his father. The only thing was the as each day passed he was finding it harder and harder to keep it.

But still this was not the part that hurt him the most. She had called him a death eater. It was true that he soon would become a death eater but still this was all against his will. He hated it; he didn't want to hurt innocent people. He didn't want to follow the Dark Lord. All he wanted to do was graduate from Hogwarts and go to St. Mungo's Institution for the Study of Magical Maladies and graduate as a healer. Maybe then he'd find a wife and marry. But he most definitely didn't want to become a death eater.

With these thoughts I mind Draco started to walk slowly down the hall back to Hermione. He had decided that he was going to tell her off. How dare she talk to him I that tone and especially using those words. He had no idea that she had it in her. But yet there were a lot of things he didn't know she had in her, some even that she didn't know yet herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione couldn't help but grin. Some people were just so stupid and let there pride rule their lives, and for them this was bad for this allowed people like Hermione to be able to play them easily. It was as easy as steeling candy from a baby. And well this was how it was for Hermione; apparently this death eater had a lot of pride if he got mad at some little insults. But Hermione put her thinking to a halt as she heard the footsteps getting much closer. She wiped the smile off her face and instead placed a look of determinedness and arrogance; if she was to get out of here she couldn't just be a little girl and cry she had to fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco stopped short as he was standing before his prisoner, his love, his secret.

He looked up straight in her face ready to start lashing out on her. But with just one look at her eyes he lost his voice.

"What am I thinking "he thought. "She's right about me, I mean what else is she supposed to say", "Should she just declare her love for me and kiss me", "No, she's absolutely right, number one is that the only me she's ever known is the one who's tormented her since her arrival at Hogwarts, she should hate me", "Now that I think about it, she probably does"

Draco then came to a very important realization; she had no idea who he was. To her he was probably just some son-of-a-bitch death eater. Now this was important, very important, she could not know this was him. He had to do something. So he took out his wand and muttered "_Vox vocis abeo_"- a spell that disguises your voice.

All of Draco's thinking and of him putting the spell upon himself happened relatively fast, basically in the time span of two minutes.

He then took two more steps forward and stopped short right in front of Hemione.

"Look mud blood", he said too her, "You had no right to say what you did"

"Yah sure, that's what you think." Hermione countered, "But see here, there's no such thing as a right for me seeing as you've kidnapped me and all.", "I'm not some little pushover who does whatever she's told and I never intend to become one." "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and guess what you're going to do, your going to be a good boy and answer them truthfully." "Trust me I'll know if your lying so be careful"

Hermione stated this all in a matter of one minute. But that's not what surprised him the most. It was the fact that she had an air of confidence about her. A look in her eyes that showed that she was telling the truth and that she didn't care in the least about him, that she had no fear. She knew what she was doing and she wasn't scared to do it.

"So" Hermione continued," My first question is why am I here?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N- **Okay so I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I really worked hard on it. Please R&R. thanks!

**Dizi 85:** I'd just like to say thanks for the tip, I don't fancy getting in trouble, I'm rather a goody goody.


End file.
